Jamie abuse
by Miyo86
Summary: Jamie is abused by his father and ends up in the hospital.*Part 5 now up after 3 months ~_~'
1. Jamie Abuse

Disclaimer: I'm so happy!! My first In a Heartbeat fic! I don't own the series or anything in it. But I LOVE Christopher Ralph!!! Even thought he gets a little beat up in this fic…..Have to read to see what happens!

ABUSE

Jamie Waite pulled into the drive way one evening and hopped off his motorcycle. He was tired after his shift and would be glad to get his homework done and go to bed. That would be easier said then done, for when he opened the door his father started berating him with questions.

" Where've you been?! What were you doing? Do you know what time it is!?!?!?" Mr.Waite screamed at his son. " I was hanging out with the EMT's, sorry dad." Jaime apologized. " The EMT's huh? That worthless group of kids you have to work with because of your parole? Honestly, I don't see why you can't behave. Your brother never got in trouble. He's always good and kind and obedient."

Jamie rolled his eyes at the mention of his older brother. "Yeah, and Mike also has no life," He muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Mr. Waite yelled at his son. "Nothing" Jamie said quickly.

An odd silence followed. "Um….I got my semester grades today," The teen said, handing his father the report card. He fidgeted a little as his father studied the paper. 

" 3 B's, 2 A's, and a C?" His father said. "Yeah." Jamie said, feeling a little proud of himself. His father didn't seem to feel the same way for her took his son by the collar and pushed him into the wall. "How many times have I told you? NOONE in this family gets C's! Your brother got straight A's his entire life. Why can't you be more like him?!?"

Jamie struggled to reply with his father cutting off his air supply. 

"Are you asking why I can't be a goodie two-shoes?" he gasped, try to get out of his fathers grasp. "Why I don't brown-nose all my teachers? Is that what your asking?" This only infuriated the man further. Scott Waite(Is that his first name?) took his son and once again threw him into the wall. Jamie winced in pain as his head hit the stuck-o and cement.

"I never want you to talk about your brother like that again!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Jamie could only nod in pain. Mr.Waite dropped the teen on the floor and then began kicking him. "I can't HEAR you!" "YES SIR!" Jamie yelled, near tears. "Good. Now let that be a lesson to you," he said walking away. Jamie lay there panting in agony, waiting for his head to clear. Every breath was torment as the 3 cracked ribs poked his side. Managing to get on his hands and knees, he slowly crawled towards his bedroom door. Pain won out in the end, however, and he fell into unconsciousness, right out side the doorway.

(A/N: What happens next? Will Jamie be ok? Find out next time!!) 


	2. Jamie Abuse-2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don't….Chris is still cute thought!!

Author comes in, being chased by people waving torches and pitchforks "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Back, back!! I've got a compromise" Crowd puts stuff down "Ok my solution to this being similar to Madison's is this: I wait for her to put out her part, then(after this part, if they're similar) I change mine as much as I can with out destroying my story completely. Ok?" Murmurs go through the crowd "But we have to wait!!" *Sweatdrop* You just can't win, can you?" *Miyo is run off stage*

JAMIE ABUSE-2

Jamie awoke the next morning. 'I feel like I've been run over by my motorcycle' he thought while opening his eyes. The first thing that came into focus was the clock that read 7:15."Oh crap, I'm going to be late," he said to himself, and despite his bodies protests got up from the doorway and got ready for school, limping slightly.

After a quick shower he looked at himself in the mirror. A large bruise was forming on his right eye and there was a bump on top of his head. Jamie carefully combed his hair over the bump and hoped people would chalk up his black eye to a fight or something.

Running all the way to school, he just barely made it in before the bell rang and quickly slid into his homeroom seat. His ribs didn't enjoy the run, however, and were making their disapproval known with every torturous breath he took. The teenager willed himself to stay conscious, as the pain would have surely made him pass out again.

--End of the school day--

The final bell rang and the halls were suddenly full of running screaming kids. Jamie moved carefully towards his locker, trying not to run into anyone. While his limp had all but disappeared, his cracked ribs had been in agony all day.

Just as he reached his locker, Caitie came walking towards him. "Hey." he said still rummaging through his locker. "Hey," she echoed. "Are you ok?" she asked, noticing his black eye. 

" I'm fine " He said closing his locker. "Just got in a fight, that's all". "With another 8 year old?" , she teased, jabbing him in the ribs, causing him to let out an involuntary gasp of pain and clutch his side, breathing heavily(Run-on or what;-). "OH God, I'm sorry!" she said, wrapping her arm around him. "That must have been some fight you got into." "You have no idea," Jamie replied through clenched teeth.

"Come on," she said, helping him to the door " I can fix you up at my house" 

"Val taught me some first aid," she stated, quickly quieting his protests," so I won't be flying blind. It's also better than having you crawling around here like some wounded animal." Jamie was no mood to argue and allowed himself to be led towards her home.

Inside, Caitie helped him to the couch then ran off to find the first aid kit. Upon returning, she came to a realization that made her blush slightly. "Um...Jamie...you're going to have to take your shirt off." The teen felt his own cheeks growing hot. "Oh….right" Jamie gently pulled off his T-shirt. Caitie's hands instantly went to her mouth. Besides his torso being completely black and blue, it was covered with scars and multiple burn marks. 

"Who did this to you?"" Like I said I got in a fight." "With a curling iron? Jamie!" He sighed. "My dad," he said quietly. "Scott?!" He nodded mutely. 

" How come you never said anything?!" she asked angrily. The boy did not reply. "Jamie?" she tried again, cautiously. "Can we just get this over with?" he asked impatiently.

Caitie finished bandaging Jamie's ribs about a half-hour later. "Thanks," he said, standing up to leave. " and please Caitie, PLEASE don't tell and one. I can handle this on my own. Promise me you won't tell." he said in a pleading tone. The black haired girl only bit her lip and turned away, refusing to meet his gaze. Jamie only sighed, and walked out the door.

*The next day at school* 

Jamie sat alone on a bench in the boys locker room after gym. His dad had used the iron last night, so changing clothes was taking forever.

"So Caitie was right." Tyler said, stepping out of the shadows. Jamie sighed inwardly. "She's got big mouth." "She was only telling me what you wouldn't" the other boy defended, sitting down. "She's just worried about you. So am I. Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I can handle it," was all Jamie said. " You call 3 cracked ribs handling it?"

"I'll be fine." Jamie said through clenched teeth. " No need to get involved."

"But he could end up killing you!" 

"I'm 16, I can handle it, Tyler!" " But that's my point! Your 16! You shouldn't HAVE to handle it!" his friend yelled in frustration. Jamie just looked at the floor for a while then left the room.

Returning home that night he peered around the room, looking for his Dad. "Dad?" he called quietly, "Dad?". Jamie was about to let out a sigh of relief, when his dad came out of his room, crack pipe in hand. "Where you been boy?" Jamie furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? It's only 3:30"

"Don't get smart with me boy!" "Whatever," he mumbled walking down the hall. "Stupid drugie fagot." Scott's doped up eyes grew wide. "What did you call me?!" he screamed in rage. The boy turned around. "A FAGOT!" He yelled defiantly. "Which is what you are! Your doped up half the time, you always…"was all he could get out, before he was body slammed into the nearest door.

"You need a lesson in respect, you little terd!" he shrieked with ever-growing anger. "I'm your elder and therefore I am SMARTER then YOU WILL EVER BE! I am ALSO stronger than you are and I will always be BETTER than you! DO-YOU-UN-DER-ST-AND!!" He said, punctuating each word by jamming him into the wall so hard that Jamie was getting whiplash.

"Damn you" the boy whispered through his pain. "Damn you to hell"

The older man smiled evilly. "Well if I'm going, I want you to go first." And with that Scott picked up the teen and threw him into the hallway mirror. Jamie hit and broke the mirror into pieces, before falling to the ground, motionless.

*Outside*

Tyler stood out side the door and knocked. Ever since his talk with Jamie he'd had a sense of foreboding about him. It was probably just paranoia, but he decided to check on him, just to be safe. When no one answered, he tried the door and found it was unlocked. The blonde walked in just in time to see Scott hurl his offspring into the mirror at the end of the hallway. 

"JAMIE!" he said running over to his friend. Blood was running from the backs of his head and is body was covered in cuts from the glass. "This is how you handle it huh?" He asked the unconscious teen, bitterly. Anger over whelmed his senses and before he knew it Scott was on the floor also and his hand was throbbing from hitting him square in the jaw.

" Hang on Jamie, I'll get help." 

(A/n: I know that last part seemed a little gay but believe me, there is NOTHING between Tyler and Jamie except friendship.)


	3. Jamie Abuse-3

Disclaimer: I don't own IAH…how many disclaimers does it take to write a series? ~_~'

Ok, I know this part is short but I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers of part 2!!!

Star: I don't know what it is with cliffhangers, everyone just loves to write them! Hope you can still read this is your strait-jacket!

Laura: Thankyou thankyou thankyou for an awesome awesome review!

Darkchilde: Thanks for reviewing!Yes there will be some J/C romance later…hey!Who said you could read fics? Your supposed to be writing "Matchmaking 101 part 3"!!!Don't leave us there forever!! ;^)

BE-A-TLE: You can pick your jaw up off the floor, I don't think there's a cliffhanger on this one….or…. well, you'll have to see!

Psychu: Wow…right back at you! Thanks!

Em Walters: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!! Hope you continue your story soon!!

Amanda: Hope this part is up to par!! It's dedicated to you, because you're whom I wrote this part for! Enjoy the itty-bitty bit of Tyler/Val in this part!

Maureen: 

Who says abuse has to start when the child is young? It could happen any time. Like if something very painful happens to make someone ….::Hint hint: Also, I'm assuming that Jamie WAS ashamed to tell and Tyler would have called someone soon anyway. Can't say much more with out giving away the plotline, but thanks for the info! I never would have known some of that stuff! I'll try to work some of it in!

Jamie Abuse-3

"And lift," a young paramedic commanded, concerning the motionless form of Jamie Waite. The police had long since questioned Tyler and were now leading the conscious Mr.Waite away in handcuffs. The blonde teenager was idly watching everything going on when Hank and Val arrived (their off duty.) Seeing the blood and debris, they quickly rushed to Tyler.

"What happened here?" Val asked fearfully, sitting down next to her friend. As Tyler relived the events that had just happened, he watched his friends faces change from shock to horror. "How could you do that to someone? his own kid even!"

"I don't know, Val" the boy responded. The group grew silent as the ambulance took off into the night, siren audible for miles around. "I hope he's ok." Val wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Me too, Tyler, me too."

*Caitie's house, a few hours later*

The teenage-girl was lying on her bed reading "The Raven" when the phone on her table rang. "Hello?" she said, popping her gum. 

"Caitie? It's Val." The fear and urgency in her friends voice sent a shiver down the girls spine.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jamie.…he's in the hospital..he w.." Was all that Caitie heard before she slammed down the phone on her friend and fled from the room. She hurriedly grabbed her coat and ran out into the cold night air.

"I'm coming Jamie."

*The hospital, 15 minutes later*

"You know you are going to wear a whole in the floor if you don't stop," Hank said to his friend. Val blushed and stopped her nervous pacing around the room. "Sorry. I'm just worried about him," she said, looking at the door to the ICU. "They haven't told us anything." Tyler put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll tell us when they're done"

"I guess."

The uneasy silence that followed was broken when a slightly wet figure came running into the room. "Caitie!"

*Outside*

Gray clouds had enveloped the city in rain, as if sensing the mood of the 4 teens. A rusty, gray Lincoln rolled into the crowded parking lot. A woman of about 40 got out of the car and began walking towards the hospital door. She stopped in the middle of the parking area and stared up at the 12-story building. The light from the blue "Community Hospital" sign surrounded the place in a sky-blue aura. The brunette felt the raindrops on her face merge with her tears, which were falling unhindered down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed to the air. "I never knew this could happen!" Slowly gaining her composure, she once again headed towards the doors.

*Inside, a few minutes later*

"So what about his family?" Caitie asked, once she had dried off and been brought up to speed.

"They contacted his mother, but she's hasn't gotten here yet." Hank stated as a white-clad doctor walked into the room. The group of teens quickly surrounded him, eager for news about Jamie.

"It doesn't look good. Your friend has a severe concussion and he's lost a lot of blood. We also found that he has 9 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. But the thing we most worried about is," The man took in a breathe to steady himself. "the fact that he's slipped into a coma."

(A/n: Sorry BE-A-TLE!I guess it does have a cliffhanger..heh heh )


	4. Jamie Abuse-4

Disclaimer: I don't own IaHB….I'm SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!!!!And PLEASE don't kill me if Hank is out of character!

Thank you to all who read, but here's an even bigger thanks for those who reviewed:

Jen: Thanks for the review but I don't think I'll be writing for the show just yet. J

Sabriel and Me: It IS possible to have 9 broken ribs.I looked it up and humans have 20-21 ribs. It would be like breaking an entire side of you rib cage. That has to hurt~_~'. But thanks for reading and for making me learn something new!

Catlin,qqq, Scarecrow, Kendra, Jedi Lyn and Arianna:Glad you enjoy it so far!Here's the next part. I hope to finish soon.

Mei:The only way I can help is with another part.I get addicted to stories tooJ

Acid_butterfly:I'm glad you enjoy it but DON"T FORGET TO FINISH YOU STORY!!I love it!

Darkchilde: I have to hold up my end of the bargan, heres the next part.

Star, BE-A-TLE, Gila Draper, and Melanye: If I didn't have cliffhangers, the story wouldn't be interesting!But I hate them too ;-P

Laura: Thank you!I was very pleased with that part. Hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.

Obi-Wan: I'm sorry these parts are so short, but I write as I go so..

Amanda: I'm glad you liked the Val/Tyler!The mentioned dance…lol;-)

Maureen: Again, thank you for the useful information!!!! I'm trying to work that into the next part. I might e-mail.

Anyone else I didn't mention, thanks for reviewing!

Jamie Abuse-4

The group sat in stunned silence. A million thoughts raced through Caitie's mind. 'A coma, oh God. I should have told someone sooner.' She thought bitterly.

'No you should have noticed sooner.' The other part of her replied snidely 'He's one of your best friends and you can't even tell when he's being beaten to a pulp!' 

"We don't know when or if he'll wake up," the doctor continued. "I'll tell you if anything changes," He said, turning to leave. "Wait!" Caitie yelled, rushing up to him. "Can we see him? Just for a moment?" The girl pleaded.

The doctor looked at the beseeching girl and nodded. "All right, but one at a time."

****

The lobby

The brunette stood by the nurse's station lost in though, her mind heavy with worry and grief. So absent was she, that the woman barely noticed the nurse come in.

"Hello!" she said in a cheery voice, jarring the woman from her thoughts. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm looking for someone. A Jamie Waitie."

"Alright." The nurse said, sitting down to her computer. "He's in the Minors ICU (Intensive Care Unit), room 314. Poor thing."

The brunette felt her stomach do a somersault. "ICU? What happened to him?" the woman asked, apprehension clear in her voice. She had came a soon as she was called, but had not been told of his condition.

"Parental abuse, I'm afraid. People like that shouldn't be allowed to have kids." The lady did not respond as she headed toward the elevator. 

'Damn you Scott!' she though furiously as the elevator rose to the 9th floor. 'How could you do this?! For Gods sake he's our SON!'

*Minors ICU*

Hank stared out the window of the small, dark room as the rain splashed against the window. What little light came through, tossed long shadows on the floor, giving the room an eerie look. The only sound in the room was the beeping of machines and the whooshing of the ventilator. Hank swallowed and forced himself to revert his gaze to Jamie. 

The black-haired teen lay motionless on the bed, his skin sickeningly pale. He was covered in bandages almost head to toe, making the boy look like a mummy. Hank hit his chair in frustration. Why couldn't he have done something? As head EMT he felt responsible for everyone else on the team, but he hadn't even know about Jamie's trouble until Tyler called him, and by then it was to late to do anything! 

He sighed and stood up to leave, still feeling insignificant in this whole scheme. Upon returning to the waiting room, he noticed the others were already asleep. Val was sleeping next to Tyler, her head resting on his shoulder and Caitie was curled up in an arm chair, eyes puffy from crying. As the teenager took his seat next to his friends, a woman of about 40 came around the corner.

"Hello," she said, noticing that Hank was still awake. "Could you tell me where Jamie Waitie's room is? Number 314?"

"And you are?" he asked suspiciously. 'Or better yet, what does she want in Jamie's room?' He thought.

"I'm Karen, Jamie's mother." Hank eyes went wide from surprise. "And who are you?"

"I'm Hank, one his friends from the EMT squad," he extending his hand." Nice to meet you, Mrs. Waitie."

"Ms. Robins, please" she corrected quietly. "We're divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jamie's room is down the hall." He said nodding in the direction of the room. 

She thanked him and slowly made her way to the door. Upon entering the room, her hands instantly went to her mouth at the sight of her son. "Oh my Lord…." she said, tears welling in her eyes as she cautiously made her way to his bedside.

"Hi, baby," Karen cooed, softly brushing his cheek. "It's me, Mom." The teen remained unresponsive, but she had expected as much. "I can't believe how much you've grown," she continued. "Although, it has been more then two years since I've seen you. Journalism keeps you busy, you know. But I hear you've been keeping busy too." she said the unshed tears blurring her vision. "An EMT, who would have thought." 

The crystalline tears finally reached the brim and Karen broke down. "Please wake up, I'm so sorry baby! I never thought Scott would take the divorce so hard. I guess I was wrong. But I promise you things WILL be different," she said, squeezing his hand. " You can come and live with me in New York and I swear that man will never lay another finger on you, so please honey, PLEASE wake up!" she pleaded, but her words seemed in vain.

She sat there watching her son for another hour or so, until she just couldn't stay any longer. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll never leave you like that again," she said, walking out of the room.

A small groan of pain escaped Jamie's lips. 


	5. Jamie Abuse-5

Discliamer: I do not own In a Heartbeat. 

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOORRRY it took so long to get this out!!I know many of you have been wanting to kill me for waiting so long ~_~' Part 6 will take a while, but I promise you won't have to wait as long as for this one. Enjoy!

Jamie Abuse-5

The quiet sound was enough to get the attention of his mother, as she whirled around and raced back to his bedside. She picked up his hand and held it to her cheek. "Jamie, can you hear me?"

Another moan was her reply and the long, black eyelashes fluttered. The boy opened his eyes a crack, as he struggled to focus. The brown orbs snapped shut again as he was over come by a terrible coughing fit.

"Jamie?" His mother asked fearfully, when the coughing didn't subside. He continued to hack and wheeze, as it soon became apparent he couldn't breathe and his face was turning a slight blue. "Someone help! He's choking!" Karen screamed, as Jamie started to thrash about. Her cry did not fall on deaf ears, as the teen squad immediately woke and ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Tyler said as they arrived in the room.

"He choking o the ventilator!" a pink-clad nurse yelled as she hurried in, having also heard the scream. "Hold him down! " Tyler and Hank held down their struggling friend as the nurse injected something into the IV. A few moments later Jamie stopped thrashing and again lay in a peaceful slumber. "Well, we can take this as a good sign," the nurse said, removing the ventilator. "If he's out of the coma, he's out of danger. All we have to do now is wait for him to wake up again."

****

A few hours later

Caitie Roth yawned and stretched as the minutes ticked by. 5:30. She had half an hour left of her shift. The teens had decided to take shifts by Jamie's bedside the rest of the night, and now it was Caitie's turn.

In the early morning, emptied rain clouds danced with the first colors of morning. Rays of light hit the wet grass and pavement, making each water droplet dance. The sun grew like a great glowing ball, slowly climbing over the horizon and giving it's warmth to the earth. It was this warmth, shining through the hospital window, that Jamie Waite felt at the edge of his consciousness. He took in a deep breath and noticed that the air smelled strangely..sterile, like when some one sprays to much Lysol. Jamie opened his eyes a little and was nearly blinded by the whiteness of the room . "Wha…?" was all he could mutter, as he took in the hospital room. This was enough to catch Caitie's attention, drawing her eyes away from the blank wall she had been staring at.

"Jamie! Your awake!" She shrieked as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Not so loud.." the boy moaned, making Caitie laugh. They heard a tap on the door behind them, and both looked up to see what it was."Are we interrupting something?" Val asked as the others tried desperately not to laugh. Caitie, then realizing she'd been holding Jamie just a_ mite_ to long, instantly released him with her cheeks flaming a bright crimson.

"So, have a good nap?" Tyler joked good-naturedly. 

"I've had better." Jamie replied. This made everyone smile, and soon everyone was laughing and joking as if nothing had happened. Make that, _almost_ everyone. Someone cleared their throat, making all heads turn in the direction of the sound. 

"Um, excuse me…" Karen started. Jamie's eyes narrowed at the sight of his mother, standing in the doorway.

"What are **you** doing here?" He asked, his voice low and cold. Karen shuddered at the chill in her son's voice. "Uh, guys, I think we should get to school." Val said, feeling the mounting tension between mother and child. "But Val, it's Sat.." Brooke protested, but she was quickly silenced by her sister, as they left the two alone.

"So, what do YOU want?" Jamie asked, his voice still frigid.

"I came to see you. I heard what happened, and just had to make sure you were alright."was her reply as she came and sat by the bed.

"I bet that was the only reason." He muttered hotly under his breathe.

"Jamie!" Karen scolded her son.

"It's the truth!" He yelled back with much ardor. "You haven't come back to Kingsport in almost 2 years!"

"I've, just, um, been really busy…"She said lamely.

Jamie turned away from her, looking at cars go in and out of the parking lot. "No one is **that** busy," he whispered hoarsely, not looking at her. "I mean, I'm sure you must've had some holidays. Thanksgiving or Christmas……..25 months mom…That's not busy, that's just not caring."

Karen sat stiff in her chair, not knowing how to respond to her sons accusation. She stared at the cracks in the floor tile, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"You were born in this hospital, you know that?" she told him.

"What?"he asked, turning around.

" April 21, 1984.At 8:36 PM…"she said, still staring at the wall, a reminiscent look in her eyes. "It was clear that night. I had to drive my self here, because your father was working late. I kept asking where he was, and they said he was on his way. I was just about to give birth to you, when your father showed up, scrubs and all. He caught you, and then placed you in my arms. You opened your eyes, saw me and smiled. You were such a happy baby.."As her sentence trailed off, she raised her head, looking straight into Jamie's eyes. "I've been gone a long time, but I never stopped caring about you. I know I've made some mistakes in the past, horrible unforgivable mistakes. But if your willing, maybe we can start over?"

"Mom?"Jamie asked, tears evident in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I've missed you so much,"he said embracing her fiercely. She laughed lightly and returned the hug with fervor.

"I missed you to, sweetheart." She said, her happy tears falling onto the dark mass that was her son's hair, wetting it. She then softly kissed the top of his head. "I promise I'll stay this time. You'll never have to be alone again, I swear it."He just nodded and sniffled into her shirt. And they sat there, holding each other, reassuring themselves that things were going to be better.

****

*That night*

Jamie slept peacefully, truly peacefully, for the first time in years that night. Karen slept by his bedside, in a stuffed chair, her head resting on the bed. Unbeknownst to the sleeping pair, a tall black haired man entered the room, sticking to the shadows.

"Mom always did like you best." the figure sneered, his chestnut brown eyes glinting with hatred. He ran a hand through his dark black hair as he leaned against the wall. Jamie stirred a bit, and the figure quietly left the room.

"Some day I'll **make** her love me, and then we'll see who's her favorite. Mother and son slept on, never to know about their strange encounter. Only one thing mattered at that moment: They were safe for now. For now….

(A/n: Yes, I know my emotional bit needs some::cough:: Work ::cough,cough:: But tell me what you think!Once again I apologize enormously for the lateness of this part. Only one part to go!)


End file.
